


Dinner for two?

by manspirations



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Dinner, Frank being Frank, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manspirations/pseuds/manspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More like, Dinner for eleven!</p>
<p>Fiona gave him one request. The request to bring home the reason he's been MIA lately. Problem is... that reason was Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for two?

                 Ian was absolutely dreading what he knew needed to be done. Fiona made him promise. A promise that he planned to keep until he walked into the Kash and Grab for his shift. Usually, the sight of Linda never phased him. Today… was different. He greeted his boss quickly by almost listening to her fifty thousand demands. Focusing was going to be a challenge. He could feel the occasional glances Mickey secretly threw his way. Mick wasn’t visible but, he could feel it. He could feel the burning sensation on his back. It was a good burn, though. A hot burn… _no._ He stopped himself from trailing down that path. Not in front of his boss. They were finally moving passed the whole Kash thing. Instead, he forced a grin in her direction. Not reciprocating, she exited with a cheese sandwich and a threat to fire them both.

                  In the uncomfortable silence, Ian took his normal place behind the register. He waited for the apartment door to click before speaking. “You can stop pretending to work. She’s gone.” He listened as Mickey’s footsteps shuffled across the store’s squeaky floor. They grew closer until he came into view. Somehow, the fake grin he’d given Linda shifted into something goofy and genuine. Thank goodness for Chicago snow, Ian sent his praises to Mother Nature. He might be a “ _faggot”_ for thinking it but, Mickey looked damn good in that scarf. He would never in a million years tell him that though. However, by the smug expression painted across his face, Ian assumed Mickey knew he was being checked out.

                   “Took you long enough. That bitch complains about everything.” Mickey paused at the magazine section before striding over to the register. It probably seemed like Mick snatched the first he got his hands around. Ian knew better. From watching him, he knew that Mickey actually liked the fucked up gossip in People magazine.

                   After that, conversation ceased. Mickey stayed focused on his crap magazine. The silence left Ian to worry more about Fiona’s request. He didn’t know how to ask. So, he half assisted customers and half created scenarios. In all of those, Mickey denied Fiona’s demand that he attend family dinner. In what universe, would Mick say yes? They were only fucking, right? Ian stopped trying to make it something it wasn’t a long time ago.

                   As they were closing up, Mickey began to willingly tell him about the trash he discovered in People. Ian swore he was doing a good job of laughing at the right moments.

                  “Fuck, Gallagher what’s with you today?” There it was. This was his chance. With his front facing the coolers, he prepared himself for the imminent rejection.

                  “Fiona wants you to come to dinner tonight. She wants to meet the reason why I’ve been skipping family dinner and staying out all night.” Facing the coolers, he couldn’t see the expression on Mickey’s face. He ached for it though. He could almost imagine the corner of Mickey’s lip being bitten down in thought. After long seconds of no response, Ian rubbed the short hairs on his head. “The entire family will be there. Plus Mandy. And Vee and Kev. But, only Fiona will know why you’re there. She knows it’s gonna be a dude. She just doesn’t know which one…” He hated the fact that his voice trailed off shyly towards the end. Still, Mickey said not a word. Aggravated, Ian slug around to make sure he hadn’t left him there talking to himself and nervous. Nope, he was still there. Ian took in the sight of Mickey’s squared shoulders. A stance Mickey often made when he was 'bout to fuck something up. He was praying silently that it wasn’t him. A year ago, Mickey would have no problem beating the shit out of him. Maybe his judgment was clouded by the giant boner he carried for everything Mickey but, Ian felt like they were closer now.

                   “And if I say no?”

                   “I have no idea. She’ll probably just glare at me. Worst case, try to give me a curfew. But if you say yes-," He scrambled his brain for any reason Mickey should attend tonight. "You get good food and embarrassing stories like me and Lip dressing up like Buzz and Woody for Halloween.” Mickey scoffed loudly, trying to force the smile away from his face.

                    “Gallagher, I was there for that. Try again.”

                    “Fine.” He groaned inwardly at the downward spiraling direction of this conversation. “You don’t get anything really but, it will get Fiona off my back.” They stared each other down for several more seconds. If that’s the way they were settling this, than Ian actually had a fighting chance. Mickey’s death glares no longer worked on him. Mostly because, he didn’t mind staring at Mickey. Especially, an angry Mickey.

                     As expected, Mickey grew uncomfortable with Ian’s heated stares. “Damn… I’ll go Gallagher.” Elated, Ian performed a tiny victory dance. Now, he had to actually survive dinner tonight.

                     “You might want to call me something other than Gallagher. In that house, you’ll get like 7 answers.” He slammed the back door forcefully locking the store for the night. Together, they walked to his house in the freezing cold. Mickey fell in step with him once they left the alley. It was yet another show of Mickey actually showing he was Ian’s friends. 

                      “There’s always fire crotch.” The hell he was letting Mickey refer to his crotch around his family. That alone would result in years of endless teasing.

                      “Alright, Mick baby.” He smirked and winked in Mickey's direction. In return, he got a cuff on the back of the head. They tousled back and for. Ian pushed Mickey into a nearby pile of snow before sprinting toward his house. He was self-consciously hoping he’d slip and fall on his way there. 

* * *

                      When Mickey finally caught up to Ian, the smug bastard was leaning against a street lamp in front of his house. Now, he saw why Ian was so good at hiding all those years ago. He was fast.  Mickey felt too out of breath to fuck him up properly so he slapped Ian on the ass. Unfortunately, that was the chosen moment Deb decided to open the door. She stood frozen at the sight of Mickey’s hand touching her brother’s bottom. Mickey cursed under his breath and fought the urge to tail it back to his house. Instead, he removed his hand and flashed a charming smile. Or at least, a smile he thought was charming. It probably came across a little creepy.

                     “Hey Debs.” Ian surprised them both by stepping closer to Mickey. It left him feeling skittish and hot all over. Not in the good way.

                    “You’re home early.” She stood blocking the passageway with her arms folded. With that kind of attitude, Mickey was beginning to think differently about her. She always seemed so… sweet and helpless.

                     “Can’t miss family dinner.” 

                     “Since when?” This conversation needed to hurry along. Mickey was freezing his balls off out here. After a final subjection to her calculating thoughts, she pranced swiftly back into the house. “FIONA!?! Ian’s home with Mickey Milkovich!” Damn it! He assumed that was their cue to proceed. The warmth of the Gallagher home was enough to endure this dinner from hell. Then, he noticed the people…everywhere. He’d never officially been to the Gallagher house. Sure, it was one of the hangout spots in the neighborhood but, he and Ian always fucked at the store or in his room. Now, he was starting to get why Ian never offered to come here. Two of his youngest brothers sat in the middle of the floor playing with action figures. Well, if you could call what the older one was doing playing. Was that a fucking blow torch?! He turned away from the twisted little kid melting off the toy’s head. His gaze moved to Jimmy. He didn’t actually know this guy’s deal. His face shriveled into a scowl as he watched the drunk man yell at the TV. Next to him was Kev. Everyone knew Kev. Everyone loved Kev. Mickey didn’t have a problem with Kev. It wasn’t his fault that his father went to the Alibi, got shitfaced and came home wanting to beat the shit out of anyone  who talked to him. He was going to ignore the sight of Lip and Mandy sucking face on the other couch. He came here to eat, not barf. 

                     “Guys, y’all know Mickey.” Ian’s voiced was calm. Unlike, it should have been since Deb caught them. “Mick, this is Kev, Jimmy, Carl, and baby Liam.” Ian scooped up Liam and his toy. The snotty little mulatto kid held his extra GI Joe in Mickey’s face. He stared at the damn thing until, Ian elbowed him forcefully in the stomach. Having no experience with babies, he grabbed a hold of the wet toy and waved it around in Liam’s face. He cursed himself for the permanent grimace etched on his face. Loosening up round the family of his… whatever, was just not happening. Still, Liam giggled along with the movement of his toy. Eventually, Ian returned Liam back to the carpet and jacked Carl’s blow torch. The kid must have expected this because, he gave up without a fight. 

                     With a nod toward the kitchen, Ian signaled for him to follow. He and Ian stood in the doorway not wanting to break the easy laughter of Vee, Fiona, and Deb. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Even before he and Ian started whatever this was, the Gallaghers' were always a fucking mystery.  Both Frank and Terry, their dads, were drunks who treat them like shit. Their moms both left them behind like furniture on the side of the road. Yet, the Gallagher’s were always smiling. His family was… evil compared to this lovefest. But, he didn’t allow himself to enjoy this happiness. It was fleeting. 

                   “Mickey.” She paused with a knowing grin. He knew that meant she was acknowledging the reason he was really here. To show that he was Ian’s lover. That sounded so…“Glad you’re here.” Her voiced stopped his thoughts. “I hope you like… what you making Deb’s?” He huffed a laugh quietly. 

                    “It’s Spaghetti and meatballs.” The little girl said without looking up from the stove. Ian left his side to go to reach the fridge. A sudden coldness filled where his body used to be.

                    “So, Mick.” _Oh no!_ Vee was the last person he wanted to start asking questions. “How’d Ian managed to get you here?” He felt an awkward smile stretch the width of his face. There was one person no one wanted to piss off. That was Veronica. He heard what she did to Kev’s ex-wife. You just don’t mess with that kind of crazy.

                    “He promised me good food and embarrassing stories.” The two women cracked up at his “humorous” answer.

                    “We can guarantee both.” That started an entire conversation about Ian’s childhood. Nursing the beer that Ian gave him, he listened to story after story of Ian as a crazy little kid. Somehow, after the second beer, he found himself actually outwardly laughing at some of them. With each of laugh, Mickey felt more comfortable. Comfortable enough that he even accepted Deb’s request that he sit next to him at dinner. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Mick found himself thinking it was all adorable. After that, he admitted to himself to liking the Gallagher way of life. The table was loud and rambunctious. Hands and plates were flying over one another. He didn’t mind slipping into the background by eating the surprisingly good spaghetti and answering Deb’s many questions. He was just about to tell her that his favorite color was green when, his worst nightmare slumped through the back door.

                      Whenever Frank came around, Mickey always got intense. The man was born with no brain to mouth filter. He spoke out his ass, damned the consequences. The regret from not killing Frank when he had the chance resurfaced. Slowly, the room grew silent from his arrival. He watched the different expressions around the room. Of everyone, Lip and Jimmy’s most matched his. He wasn’t the only one who wanted Frank Gallagher fucking dead. 

                      “What are y’all staring at? Eat your goddamn food. Debbie make me a plate.” The little girl next to him hopped up to service her father without hesitation. It reminded him of Mandy when they were younger. He and his sister shared a quietly look across the table. 

                    The drunk asshole moved to the fridge to grab a beer. They locked eyes during his loud gulp. Mickey tried and failed to warn Frank from exposing him and Ian. He sensed that Ian knew what was brewing too. But… it never came. He allowed himself a minor relaxing exhale. For at least ten minutes, Mickey went back to enjoying the companionable meal. Deb moved on to feeding Liam. That left him to the other ginger on his other side, Ian. In his entire visit so far, they had barely acknowledged each other.

                    “Not bad, fire crotch.” He spoke quietly. Ian pivoted slightly into the opening of their seats. Their thighs slid together before Ian readjusted himself. Mickey found himself craving for another touch. 

                     “Yeah? Not too adorable for you?” He scoffed at his exact wording. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Fiona observing them. To save face, he shrugged and straightened up. He and Ian could talk about this away from his family. Besides, Fiona’s attention moved from them to Frank in less than five seconds. His maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the kitchen. Mickey clamped his eyes shut preparing for the worst.

                     When the Gallagher father stopped laughing, his gaze feasted upon him and Ian. “Did I really birth you idiots?” Mickey calmly grabbed the dull knife next to his plate. Fiona stood immediately preparing to stop him if he spoke those words. The only thing keeping him from knocking Frank the fuck out was the thing he was most afraid of. Ian rested his palm flat on the top his thigh. He dragged his hard gaze from Ian’s hand to his face. The boy didn’t look at him or move his hand. “I mean, for god sake’s.”

                     “FRANK! Stop. Now.” He thanked the universe for Fiona Gallagher.

                     “No.” His words slurred to the point of being incomprehensible. Mickey could hear him perfectly. “I don’t know what’s up you kids and the goddamn Milkovich’s. They're worthless. Still, you two keep fuckin’ em. Stupid teenagers. I don’t even care that you boing dudes, Ian. But, Milkovich? Goddamn scums.” Mickey no longer fought to control his anger. He heard the commotion of the room as he pinned Frank to the wall. Fortunately for them, Ian slipped the knife from his hand the moment he stood. His body pressed harder against Frank on the wall. A tiny squeak, probably coming from Debbie, echoed around his ears. Too bad, the little girl had to see this. 

                      “When I let go, you goin' to walk out this fucking door. If you ever talk shit about Ian, Mandy, or me to anyone again, the last thing you’ll see is Milkovich scum burying you so far in the ground, not even God can dig you up. I almost killed you once. Don’t make me do it again, Frank.” Through blinding rage, he fought internally with himself to release him. When he did, Ian was by his side and Frank was stumbling out the door. The room was quiet for a different reason. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t think something like this wouldn’t happen.

                     Ian didn’t touch him. He didn’t even speak. He tossed one of those soft grins at him before returning to his seat. Mickey hoped the conversation would pick up after he plopped back down into his chair. He would rather have them shouting a million questions at them than silence. Silence was for shit. 

                     “Jimmy, you told me Ian wasn’t gay! Liar.” The boy with the blow torch he knew now as Carl broke the silence. That was the start of pure anarchy. The adults laughed at Carl throwing pieces of salad into Jimmy’s perfectly styled hair. The man, slightly more sober, promised he would make it up to him. He heard Debbie welcoming him into the family. As if, he wanted to be a part of this freak clan. _Yes._ Lip tried to act surprised. Mickey thought he was doing a piss poor job. His sister demanded to know who bottomed. That was an inappropriate conversation he didn’t want to have. At least, at the table with every person Ian was important to.

                       Despite the chaos, Mickey felt his secret safe with the Gallaghers. That was until Kev had to go and embarrass them further. “Nope. Nope. I don’t believe it. I mean Mickey Milkovich with our Ian? False. I need proof.” Mickey released a belly laugh. For the first time, he spoke to the table.

                      “You wanna a sex tape or something?” Controlling his language sucked balls. If Terry hadn’t stopped having kids at Molly, he would’ve gone crazy. Then, he saw the elated look on almost every face in the room. “We’re not doin no sex tape. It was a joke.”

                       “Aww, he said ‘we’re’.” Vee clasped a hand over her heart. She and Fiona stared at them like they were in one of those romance films. It made him want to vomit.

                        “Kiss.” Kev leaned back in his chair, satisfied with himself. Automatically, Mickey wanted to tell Kev to fuck off. He wasn’t kissin’ Ian. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before. But, they weren’t boyfriends. Ian got his rocks off.  Sure, they hung out sometimes but, it wasn’t fucking. Like. That. 

                        “We don’t do-” Before he could finish, Ian was in his face. It was like slow motion. He felt Ian’s hand rest against his jaw. The pressure was firm but, he could tell Ian was nervous. If they were going to do this, it was going to be done right. Mickey brushed his tongue casually along Ian’s bottom lip. He forgot about their audience as Ian finally pressed forward. Together, they moved like one piece. The kiss turned from a leisure exploration into a fast tango. He felt Ian’s hand massage the backs of his head. He resisted the urge to curl into his touch. Mickey didn’t know what it was about Ian that made him forget their surroundings. Baby Liam’s squeal broke his trance. He snapped away from Ian with swollen red lips. The residual tingle stopped him from caring about the shocked gawking. Damn it, he was Mickey fucking Milkovich and he was losing his touch because of fire crotch.

                          “Yep, I believe it.” Kev grinned at them before tapping the table and standing to collect the empty plates. Debs placed a quick hand on his shoulder before she followed Kev’s lead. It started a wave of movement. He could hear Fiona telling Lip and Mandy they were on dish duty. Apparently, Ian was released because of his company. Mickey, inwardly satisfied, watched his sister slump to the large sink holding hideous yellow gloves. 

                           “Fiona, I’m gonna show my room to Mick, you know.” He pulled himself away from the table after hearing Gallagher’s words. Fiona gave them both a warm smile. They took the stairs two at a time. Mickey stepped over stranded dirty clothes as they traveled down the halls. When they finally reached Ian’s room, he felt like something was different. Shit, everything was different. This entire night complicated the fuck out of their whole arrangement. He stood in the threshold as Ian sat on his bed with a smile. His room was crowded with beds and a crib. Every inch of the walls were covered in posters of some kind. It was making him feel cagey.

                           “You know, you could always stop freaking the fuck out and get over here.” Like the eager idiot that he was, Ian patted the spot next to him. In that moment, Mickey allowed himself to believe he could have this. That his father wouldn’t kill him when he found out. That Frank would keep his trap shut. That Ian wasn’t going to leave this shitty life and him behind one day. The problem was all of those things were bound to happen. He was the worst idiot of them all for closing the door and striding over the biggest and best mistake of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this. Mostly because I am a giant coward. But, last night's episode left me craving fluffy Gallavich feels. Thus "Dinner For Two?" was born. I like the idea of the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches growing up around each other. I also like the idea of Mickey having a silly guilty pleasure like trashy gossip magazines. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. A huge heart goes to my best friend who beta'd this even though she doesn't watch Shameless. She worked with only two cast photos and one Gallavich scene. You should follow and tell her why it's the best show ever at babirai.tumblr.com.
> 
> If you wish, I'll upload all of my other stuff. Because, you guys are the best!
> 
> I don't own Shameless...unfortunately.
> 
> If you're not tired of me, I'm over at manspirations.tumblr.com =P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
